


Scanning

by MysteryMuse



Series: Random Access Memory [9]
Category: Rockman X | Mega Man X
Genre: Gen, Maverick Hunters, Medical Examination, Slice of Life, Speculation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-27
Updated: 2013-09-27
Packaged: 2017-12-27 19:31:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/982740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysteryMuse/pseuds/MysteryMuse





	Scanning

"Does it always take this long just to run a simple virus check?" Axl rudely propped his elbows on the side of the workbench where Zero was resting, and huffed, pushing air through his lips and finally resting his chin in his hands. "So boring. He needs to wake up pretty soon."  
  
Lifesaver - one of them - tapped out a short sequence on its datapad and then glanced up, giving Axl an amused look. "Most Reploids can run these diagnostics very quickly. However, X and Zero have always been problematic."  
  
"Huh. Why's that?" Axl gazed over his friend's inert form.   
  
"They resist scanning," the medical drone sighed, voice flattening with displeasure. "Quite literally. Zero's body appears to regard even neutral-marked surface scanning as hostile, and his system reacts by priming his frame with extremely damaging digital antibodies and raising additional firewalls. X's body responds very similarly. We are fortunate both of them are so stable, but being unable to do simple diagnostics without actually endangering them..."  The drone moved away. "It is absurd to have to lower their defenses by physically weakening them to near collapse just to override their natural protective mechanisms."  
  
"Kinda bad ethics for a doctor, huh?" Axl tipped his head and leaned over Zero, gazing into his expressionless features.   
  
" _Terrible_ ethics. And terrible subjects," Lifesaver replied, scowling.


End file.
